


A Charity Case

by perrra



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Gay, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, ouma is a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrra/pseuds/perrra
Summary: "Um.. what would you like today?" A male who looked like he was around thirteen years old had entered the small flower shop towards the end of the day, looking tired yet exuberant at the same time."Why yes sir-" he snorted halfway through the sentence, ditching the formality to send a deadpan stare in Saihara's direction, "I'd like to buy two go-fuck-yourself bouquets."...Oh.





	A Charity Case

**Author's Note:**

> im in bed 2 secs from sleeping so i had to tag this on my phone and its giving me trauma :( i dont know how to use the tags with mobile
> 
> ill add more by the time i post the next chapter
> 
> (this is my first fic btw so if saiharas all wrong then oops, tried to make him seem a bit wonky bc hes stressing out and tiredaf haha)

As a detective, Saihara finds himself drifting in and out of "thinking modes". That's what Kaito would call them, and even Maki couldn't disagree, her deadpan stare speaking for herself. He'd be a bit offended if he didn't know her, but its gotten to the point where he can tell her pitying stares from her please-die stares.

He'd contemplate the message behind an object, within an object, and sometimes even bring it to the level of contemplating why something smells a certain way. If he saw a picture of a bird in a tree, he'd wonder why it sat down. Does it like that tree, or is it just tired? What type of bird is it? What type of tree is it on?

This is what he'd call his hobby, and Maki said it made him look like a creep if he got too engrossed in the Where's Waldo decorations that littered a local coffee shop. He found Waldo many years before, but Saihara liked to name the other characters and think about what they were doing in the middle of the antarctic hanging out with Waldo. Especially the shorter girl who is riding a whale, he still has no clue what to call her.

Maybe that's why, while swirling his spoon haphazardly around the coffee cup, Saihara had it. Maybe- just maybe, that's when Kaito shared the last pitying glance with Maki that Saihara would take. He was growing the slightest bit irritated, and despite how timid they said he was the raven haired boy glared down at his cup like it personally offended him. He really needed to get some sleep if he was glaring at a coffee cup.

Unable to bring himself to direct that glare towards either of them, Saihara avoided their gazes like a dejected child. They called him here with no reason, and he'd skipped one of his classes because he was too polite to say no. With such a hefty sacrifice, could Maki at least tell him why Kaito looked like he was dying of embarrassment just by sitting there? Please?

Looking up from under his hat Saihara glowered as Kaito tried to hide his whispering under a hand. He is not stupid, he's used the same tactic before and knows firsthand that it doesn't work at all.

Kaito threw a quick glance over at Saihara, granting him a chance. Trying to portray all of his questions into what came out as an exasperated stare, the detective just hoped that his friend would notice. But of course he didn't, and Kaito instead leaned forward onto his elbows, burying his face into his hands with a sigh. Peeking his eye out from between his fingers every second or two, he'd just place it back into the hand envelope with another huff of breath.

Now, Saihara is not a detective- but he is. That sequence quite obviously played into a display of dislike towards him at that very moment and he only had two clues that gave him an idea of why this was happening. Of course, he was far better off deciphering problems in a murder case instead of a social case, but he decided to give it a go. Dipping his head down to hide smoldering gold eyes under a bulky hat, Saihara let out a breath of air that made Kaito peek out for longer than a second. New record.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Saihara's bland sentence wasn't met with any clarification from either of his friends. They agreed not to disagree, yet they haven't agreed to an answer. Of course, that only pushed his train down the tracks and tooted the horn. 

"I know I haven't named the girl from the Waldo poster on the east side of the building, Momota-kun, and I know that's your favorite. I've just been really engrossed with Tiffany as of the late and she seems so lonely without a backstory that I had to design a dog-"

"No. Stop." Maki finally spoke up, giving Saihara a quick glance that just screamed death threats, "that is not why we called you here. Tiffany does not cause us any issues, and we don't want to help you name that other girl."

Okay, that gets rid of every option Saihara was considering as of the late. Fiddling with the tips of his hair that stuck out of his hat, the distressed boy let himself lower that hand to rub at an irritated eye. If they were here, what reason did they have? They only talked about Waldo and his cases as of the late, so how come-

"You need to get an evening job."

"Oh."

...oh.

...that was a plot twist, Saihara couldn't even focus on the document he'd placed in front of him. Awkwardly closing it with one last glance at the missing kitten, he sent Maki a confused glance, watching as Kaito seemed to inflate again within seconds. Sending Saihara an exuberant smile, he looked at Maki again to encourage her to talk for him. Of course.

"You're going crazy from just college, look in the mirror. Having nothing to do all day but sort through documents and sometimes drive to the post office takes a toll on someone." Her voice was so bland that Saihara suspected they'd rehearsed this outside. It was the kind of thing a mother would tell you, yet she made it sound like a death threat.

Looking at him like a disappointed parent, Maki sipped her coffee and ran a hand through her hair before reluctantly making herself talk once more, "you should take the florist job. It takes a while to officially become a detective, have fun during your last year of college." Kaito added a thumbs up from the sidelines to be supportive. That, of course, didn't help the situation. It was a good effort at least?

With that, a flyer was pushed across the table, and a glare he definitely remembered as her i-will-murder-you-if-you-say-no glare was aimed in his direction.

Saihara shrunk down in his chair like a withering flower and died. Figuratively, of course, not literally.

He's been working towards being a homicide detective for a quite a few years, so the aspect of taking a break from it seemed like an act of giving up. After all of that time and training what's the point of slacking on his last year?

Sending Maki a disbelieving look, Saihara pushed the flyer away and shook his head. She looked like she wanted to amputate a leg of his after that, but this was an important issue and angry faces would not sway him.

"It's my last year, it isn't a big deal," Saihara sighed, slouching as he rubbed a bloodshot eye, "I already got past the hard part, it's supposed to be downhill from here. Just worry about getting that teaching job and let me work."

Of course, that wouldn't convince a teacher, and her eyes seemed to glow with annoyance. Crossing her arms, Maki sipped on her coffee, unmistakably concerned but also pissed off.

"Do you-"

"SAIHARA!" Saihara jolted as Kaito frowned at him. He looked like a concerned parent, and frankly Saihara was starting to feel like a rebellious child. Like he was in the wrong, even though he is not.

"You have bloodshot eyes, you don't get enough sleep and can't regulate your day if you have nothing to do. That might be why you keep rubbing your eyes-" Saihara stopped rubbing his eye like a scorned child, "-just go for one day and stop if you don't like it. You might make some weird friends at a flower shop, and we'd be supportive of that!" Kaito gave him a thumbs up, and Saihara accepted the fact that he was the child of this friend group.

Shaking his head, Saihara's exhausted gambogeish grey eyes closed as he tried to make sense of the situation. Is a flower job going to help him become a detective? No. But, on the plus side, will anyone even show up at a flower shop in the evening?

..

What kind of idiot would show up at a flower shop in the middle of the evening? Even if someone did, there wouldn't be a lot of people, and it seemed like a job that would stay pretty tame. It'd give him a chance to work on some missing pet cases since he gets distracted at home, and Saihara would also earn more money. It's a win-win

Trying to hide his bad intentions, Saihara finally nodded sheepishly. He didn't like upsetting his friends, but this would help him out more than they thought. It'd give him the motivation to get stuff done, and he might get out of school early. Anything, just for him to become a detective.

Kaito, not noticing the white lie, let out a happy cheer, accidentally knocking over his coffee as he threw his fists into the air. His warm lilac eyes were glimmering with relief and Saihara already felt bad that he'd planned to betray their trust.

Babbling about how excited he was for Saihara, Kaito only stopped with a jolt when the waitress started to chew him out for spilling the coffee. It was a humorous sight, especially since Maki started glaring daggers at the mystery girl within seconds despite them being in the wrong. Before the two girls could murder each-other, Kaito anxiously ran a hand through his deep purple hair and offered to help clean it up.

Watching as his friend left to grab some paper towels with a waitress nagging him all the way, Saihara gave Maki a glance to give her permission to follow. She seemed very upset with the current arrangement, but refused to follow them, instead opting to flip through some of Saihara's files. 

"..can you promise us that you won't keep working through the evening job? It's supposed to be relaxing, that's why Kaito picked it out for you," she gave him a concerned glance. The anger from earlier was gone, and instead a flyer was being pushed in Saihara's direction. Fumbling with a butterknife she found on the table, Maki gave him a reprimanding glance. She'd seen right through him, and the detective couldn't help but wish that he was a better liar.

"Yes."

"..." Maki just blankly stared at him, all concern gone, and Saihara grew a bit anxious.

"Maybe," Saihara corrected himself, twiddling his thumbs as he thought about how boring it would be to sit in a room full of flowers without anything to do.

Smiling, Maki backed off for a second, as if him saying maybe was an accomplishment. It wasn't a promise of any sort, but they both seemed to know what the word meant, and Saihara downed the rest of his coffee in one go when he thought about it.

He's too much of a wuss to act after giving her at least semi-confirmation. That was practically a "no I would never do that" and Saihara didn't have time to take it back when Maki suddenly glared across the room, dumping the rest of her coffee on the floor with Kaito's. Standing up, she grabbed said astronaut's arm as he emerged with the waitress, jogging out of the building with a concerned Kaito who looked confused and apologetic. At least he dropped the napkins on his way out? But now they're scattered everywhere?

That left Saihara with a flyer, a furious waitress, a fuck ton of napkins, and a coffee-stained carpet. Luckily, Maki waved at the other girl on her way out. If that's a redeemable fact about this situation? It was probably a death threat that Saihara couldn't compute in his grogginess. Or maybe she's being nice?

Survey says; everything she does is a death threat. That waitress looked furious, coming to the same conclusion Saihara did.

After sharing one look at the furious waitress, Saihara awkwardly laughed, timidly apologizing before jogging to the door to escape blame for his friend's antics. Maki and Kaito were a bit eccentric, but he didn't think they'd pull something like that. They're not going back to that cafe for a while, of course. Tiffany will have to wait.

Stumbling a bit as he tried to get out of there as fast as possible, Saihara burst out of the entrance and jogged away as he scanned the flyer, grimacing at the hours. 6 to 10 pm every day expect for Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday. He was usually asleep by then, resting before he got called by local pet shelters at midnight about new postings. It was quite a big deal being the go-to animal rescuer, so would a job mess up his schedule? Would it stress him out to deal with everything every day, despite the fact that this was supposed to be a stress relief, and he'd collapse one day and never wake up again? Death by flower flyer?

Swallowing down his anxieties, Saihara took one glance at the phone number at the bottom and started to tap it into his phone. If he promised that this was going to happen, he'd have to stick to the plan. Going off course might upset his friends, and despite how forgiving they were, Saihara didn't want to abuse that-

Oh, and there's the factor that Maki drove all three of them to this cafe but ditched him to leave with Kaito. There's also the fact that this was a half an hour walk from his dorm.

..  
...but Maki's scary.

...

Saihara dialed the number, resigning himself to walk once he realized that his friends must be halfway across the country at that moment. One way they all were similar was their forgiving nature, that's for sure. Rubbing his eyes, the poor boy didn't hear the voice on the other end of the line until a loud "HELLO?" was practically shouted through the phone. Apologizing profusely, Saihara raised the phone to his ear and flushed with embarrassment from the mistake.

"..Yes, I'd like to call about the 6 to 10 pm shift?"

He's going to regret this later. For sure.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: saiharas eyes are gambogeish and theres a gay somewhere in the middle of that word
> 
> also: the title may seem out of place but itll work in time :))


End file.
